


indulgence

by soxbows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, pairing says kakairu but its really iruka/kakashi's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxbows/pseuds/soxbows
Summary: Sometimes you just wanna see your otp doing the nasty so you just gotta ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna see your otp doing the nasty so you just gotta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize my style thats awesome, please don't out me & post my tumblr here thank you LMAO


End file.
